Take A Hint
Take A Hint is a pop duet song that appeared in the Victorious episode, Tori and Jade's Playdate. It is sung by Tori (Victoria Justice) and Jade (Elizabeth Gillies). It is their first duet together on the show. They perform it at Nozu. The song had a few words replaced with phrases such as 'Hey', but what the lyrics were implying were relatively different and more mature than other Nickelodeon songs. This song became on the iTunes top 200 songs list very quickly. Music Video The only "music video" for this song was in the show, Victorious, and many fans were disappointed to not see an official music video release. Although, Vevo released a lyric video for Take A Hint. There was also a live performance of Take A Hint by Victoria Justice that is available on YouTube here. Nickelodeon premiered a "teaser music video" for the song but it didn't contain the entire song and was for sure more of a trailer than a music video. Music video File:Victorious "Take A Hint" (Official Lyric Video) File:Victorious Cast feat. Victoria Justice - Take A Hint (Official Video) Lyrics La, la, la... Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see ‘em coming, from the left or from the right I don’t want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the -- Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth And then that's when it started going south Oh! Get your hands off my hips, ‘Fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can’t buy me a drink, Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. I guess you still don’t get it, so let’s take it from the top You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "stop" And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped You’d be here and I’d be on a yacht Oh! Get your hands off my hips, ‘fore I’ll punch you in the lips Stop you're staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can’t buy me a drink, Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la…. What about “no” don’t you get? So go and tell your friends I’m not really interested It’s about time that you’re leavin’ I’m gonna count to three and Open my eyes and You’ll be gone One Get your hands off my— Two. Or I’ll punch you in the— Three. Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Take a hint, take a hint Get your hands off my hips, ‘fore I’ll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La…. Category:Victoria Justice Category:Victorious Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Duets